No Looking Back
by SeptemberMom
Summary: This is a one shot alternate ending to Where The Sun Don't Shine, episode 409.


No Looking Back

_An Alternate Ending to_

_Where The Sun Don't Shine_

"It's o'kay, Miss Pope. You can go in." Charlotte said

Olivia stands outside the Oval Office vacillating between interrupting the jolly threesome and just walking away, as she always does. Running seemed the easier option. He is the President. He is married. In that moment, the voice of her favorite teacher from boarding school echoes through her mind, _the easier path is often the most treacherous, Miss Pope._

"What?"

"I said, it's o'kay to go in, Miss Pope. The President instructed I tell you to come in anytime you like."

She continues to stare at the trio, her thoughts violently roaming; no end in sight. With a deep exhale she marches into the Oval. Cyrus and Abby abruptly halt their chatter at the mellifluous sound of Fitz's voice,

"Livvie."

Olivia stops walking when she feels his eyes on her. He won't stop staring and she cannot look away from him; even though she acknowledges how rude it is. The sexual tension between them is so thick that Abby begins to awkwardly fidget as Cyrus sighs heavily, knowing full well that's his cue to leave. He attempts a subtle motion at Abby but she is too busy looking down to take cognizance of his eye twitching movement. He opts for a more overt approach.

"Mhm..., Red."

He cocks his head to the side and the pair exit with grand gaucherie, plonking their glasses on the coaster-free table that, given the circumstances, they should have probably kept in hand. Fitz and Olivia don't take any notice of Abby or Cyrus. They continue to gaze into each other's eyes until Olivia finally speaks.

"Take me to Camp David."

Fitz jerks his head back in astonishment.

"Now? Right this moment?"

Olivia is resolute in her response.

"Yes. Now."

In a very amused tone, he responds.

"Olivia, I can't just leave..."

"You're the President. You run the world. You can do whatever you want. Call your people. Make the arrangements, I'll wait."

Although a lot bemused, he strides over to his desk and makes the call.

"It's done."

She tries to hide the smile on her face but it's so deeply etched in her eyes it's infectious.

"O'kay."

He pauses for a second. With the same half-smile he responds,

"O'kay."

As they're leaving the Oval Office, Fitz gently grabs her by the arm and inquires,

"Why?"

She looks into his eyes and furrows her brow as though she cannot believe he is asking her that question at this very moment. However, the look on his face is so earnest, almost pained that she realizes just how much she's hurt him. The Fitz she'd left two months ago would never even, for a second, be uncertain about what revisiting Camp David would mean for their relationship. She places a hand on his cheek.

"Why? It's you, Fitz. It's always been you. Because I love you. Because I've never stopped. Because I want to prove it to you. Because I want to stop running. What's the point? All of this... is never going to end. Our lives are messy and complicated. That won't end. ... Because it's you, Fitz."

His name out of her mouth is barely audible because her mouth is now so close to his, he breathes her in before skillfully linking his tongue with hers. Olivia's moans are louder than her whispers. She grips the back of his head to steady herself. Her entire body is weak and the fire in her belly shoots up her insides all the way to her head. The thoughts that were raging just a few minutes ago have completely dissolved. She allows her heart and body to guide her actions. Her hand slides down to his bulge and she unabashedly grips it in her tiny hands as though seeking his very essence. The bold act elicits a heavy grunt from Fitz. He knows that if they don't leave in this very moment, Camp David will have to wait. That wasn't happening. He wanted the luxury of waking up next to her, watching her sleep, or not sleep. He just wanted all of her, he needed it. And so with great reluctance, he frees his mouth from hers and pleads,

"Livvie, let's go ...please."

Her hand still in place, she looks him up and down and sends a silent prayer that she regain strength to walk the White House hallways as Olivia Pope should.

"O'kay, I'll go first."

She releases him, plants one last kiss on his lips, then exits.

/

Fitz and Olivia dart into the cabin laughing and rubbing their hands together. It's raining outside. Not that pitiful, never-ending DC drizzle. No, it is raining _cats and dogs_; a torrential downpour encapsulated by deafening thunder and flashes of lightning. As Fitz removes his coat Olivia scans the room. Everything is fresh and neatly arranged. The fire is ablaze and the candles are flickering. There is a wine bottle decanting next to a half-full bottle of scotch. She is certain she can smell the aroma of some kind of pastry coming from the kitchen.

"Well, we're here...", he says.

Olivia looks back at him and her heart jolts at his muscular frame silhouetted by the dim candlelight. She sharply inhales as she removes her coat. Although she fell in love with his soul, she couldn't deny that his captivating good looks played a part. And part of his charm was how completely oblivious he was to it all. Of how women would pinch and fracas like crabs in a bucket to get the chance to be with him. Just one night. An hour. A minute. A second. Women like, Jennine Lock. If Fitzgerald Grant were not caged in his crowned jewel ...she shudders at the thought. Upon seeing the corners of his mouth turn up, her heart warms. It had taken just one hour to have the cabin ready for them. One hour. One hour in the pouring rain! This smart, incredible man standing in front of her was very powerful yet he was still so unassuming. As she continues to stare at him, a tidal wave of desire engulfs her.

Without the slightest warning, she strides to where he is standing and begins to lodge careless kisses on his lips as she unzips his pants. She doesn't even bother to unbuckle them. With one swift motion she frees his manhood and aggressively commences to stroke it. Fitz is so taken aback by the gesture he keeps his eyes open, perhaps to verify what exactly is going on. Olivia continues to kiss and fondle. She shrieks in delight when she feels him expand in her hands. All Fitz can do is release one grunt after another, each one deeper with every stroke. He murmurs "Livvie" and with that Olivia decides to heighten the sensation. She wets two fingers with her tongue and massages the tip of his penis. Fitz is uncertain how her mouth went from his lips to his shaft. The intensity with which she is licking and sucking renders him powerless. Olivia doesn't stop. She takes all of him in as though wanting to feel the power inside of him inside of her. There were no cameras, no voices, no sacrifices. Everything was drowned out by the love she felt for him and the heavy rain outside. There was nothing threatening her to stop. And so on and on she persists; savoring the fullness of him and the juices dripping into her mouth. While Olivia relishes, Fitz's face contorts and he feels like he will erupt at any second. He manages another "Livvie" and pulls her up while he still can.

"We don't have to rush. We have all night."

She looks into his eyes with a wicked grin on her face. She pays him no mind. Before she lunges for his lower lip, she unbuckles his pants and they tumble to the ground along with his boxers. Olivia doesn't even pretend to stifle a gasp or that she's too prudish to stare. Now enveloped by the corresponding desire she's feeling, Fitz begins to frantically take off her clothes as she does his. When he's about to go down to remove her panties Olivia quickly pronounces,

"No, don't. Leave them on."

Fitz loved playful Olivia and so he has no trouble complying. He heaves her up and drives her to a nearby wall. Both of them are so heated their one and only desire at the moment is to release. Without hesitation, he shoves her panties to the side and enters. She is so wet for him he easily slides in. But the deeper he thrusts the more taut she becomes. He is pleased to know that no other man can love her like he does. He continues to thrust with the same ferocity that she'd exhibited just a few seconds ago. Olivia cries out and grabs a chunk of his hair as she nibbles on his ear, a lot harder than she'd intended. Fitz can feel himself exploding again and this time he can't stop himself. He feels the frissons coursing through Olivia's body and is shocked that she too is about to climax. He knew her body well. Fitz thoroughly empties himself into her and the two lovers hold on to each other as their bodies calm.

A few minutes later, Fitz &amp; Olivia are sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch in their naked glory, staring and laughing at each other. They are incredulous at how quickly they'd both come undone. Through the laughter they tease,

"Did you just..." she questioned

"Did you? ...I think I got you pregnant."

"Oh, I think you banged your head on the wall..."

They continued to giggle and gaze at one antoher. After some time the giggling subsides.

"Now what?" He asks.

Olivia decisively gets up from where she is sitting. She saunters around the cabin bare with just her panties on. She walks over to the fridge and pulls out some strawberries and cream. She walks back to the table with the alcohol and pours two glasses of wine. She walks back to Fitz and hands him a glass. All the while Fitz is watching her gaily walking about with his jaw clenched and his mouth salivating. He swallows, hard. She was even more beautiful without any clothes on. Olivia takes a sip of her wine, placing it next to her. She deftly removes her panties and seductively holds them up for him to see before dropping them to the floor. Then sits on top of him. She dips a strawberry into the cream, places it in her mouth and feeds it to him while she nibbles on the other half. Her face lights up when she feels the cobra move underneath her. She grabs it with her hand and directs it into her. She begins to gyrate on him very slowly.

"Now, we do that again. Slowly and deliberately this time."

He can't take the teasing anymore. He pulls her to him and kisses her neck. He was usually careful about not leaving hickeys on her but today he didn't care. He wanted the whole world to know that Olivia Pope was his, especially Olivia Pope. He mumbles into her hair,

"Yeah ...and after that?"

"Then we do it again ...all ...night."

She continues to gyrate concurrently leaving her own markings on him with her nails digging into his back.

"And after that?"

"Well, that depends..."

"On what?" He asks.

"On how much more of my crap you're willing to take."

"Just one minute."

"That's really too bad. Because I'm only offering a lifetime."

He smiles and stops for a minute. With his chin between her cleavage he gazes into her eyes, profound love deluging the sphere. Although a mischievous smile is on his lips, sincerity is in his eyes. He heartily declares,

"I'll take it."

And with that he gently flips her over as though deciding she'd been in the driver's seat for too long. He grabs a handful of strawberries and squeezes the juices onto her breasts and stomach. Olivia trembles when it rolls down to her center, as he'd hoped it would. He starts licking the juice from her neck down to her breasts, making sure to engrave little bruises of love on his way down.

When he reaches her center he makes sure to take his time. He doesn't touch her at first. He allows his warm breath to intermingle with the cool sensation of the strawberry juice. She throws her head back and clutches onto the couch cushions for dear life. He furtively glances up at her countenance and decides to prolong his little game of torture. He spreads her legs wide open and continues to just breathe on her as he tosses one leg over his shoulder. He traces an imaginary line on her inner thigh with his heavy breathing and performs the same action on her other leg. Olivia's heart begins to race, beating faster and faster, in sync with each exhale. Her whole body is aching for him to touch her. She murmurs, "Fitz..ple.." Her face is masked by both pleasure and pain—the innocent cushions bearing the brunt of Fitzgerald's ceaseless torment. With both her legs on his shoulders, he halts. To see her; every inch of her.

Olivia doesn't understand why he's stopped. She'd rather he continue to serve his dish of exquisite agony. She pulls her head up and is greeted by him gaping at her. Their eyes lock, submerging them under a labyrinth of meshed emotions, their hearts and souls, everything into one. They hold eye contact as Fitz caresses her legs and eventually reaches for the whipped cream. He places one leg down while he smoothes the cream on her inner thigh, replicating the action on the other leg. He dollops a good amount on both her nipples before licking the cream off her thighs. He doesn't just lick the cream off; he leisurely extends gentle bites on every dimple, every indentation prompting Olivia to quiver and quake. Her legs are mush, she feels them flailing but Fitz firmly holds them up. He grabs a strawberry and slides it down her body to her clitoris. He swirls it around and up and down for a few moments. She emits enchanting moans, each differing in sound with the varying simulations. The heat emanating from her body is melting the cream on her breasts. Fitz licks it on his way up, stopping by her chest to suck every drop off her hard nipples. He feeds her the sullied strawberry as he makes his way back down to finish what he started. This time he doesn't play any games. His full mouth covers her as his tongue thrashes about. Olivia shudders, inadvertently knocking the wine glass over with her knee. The wine wets her bottom but neither one is cognizant of it or seems to care. Fitz employs his nimble tongue to make love to her thrusting it in and out with a fierceness that had earlier been abandoned. She moves against his tongue and screams out because her head is throbbing in harmony with her clit. Her whole body tingles and she explodes into his mouth. He doesn't give her time to recover as he delves two fingers into her and recommences thrusting while massaging her with his thumb. She can feel the heat taking over again but he suddenly heaves her up onto the couch, clasps her hands above her head and slides into her. He pushes harder and deeper every time she pulls him closer with her practiced hands. He moans,

"I love you ...too ...so ...much."

Tears begin to roll down her face and they refuse to stop streaming. She wraps her legs around his waist as his rhythm slows. His chest pressed against her breasts, he kisses her tears away. Their noses touch and they stare into each other's eyes while he continues to gently thrust into her. After a while, they climax together and everything is still. Everything but the sound of the rain hitting the roof; still strong, but not as violent as it had been before. Everything but the sound of their hearts beating together, still strong, but not as rapid as they'd been before. He kisses her forehead and moves to slide out of her. Not wanting to be separated from him just yet, Olivia shakes her head, "No..stay a while." He softly kisses her, on the mouth and allows his head to rest on her chest; she, caressing the back of his head. They stay this way for a while, blissfully listening to their hearts beating in syncopation with the steady rain.


End file.
